How to Deal
by emalyd4295
Summary: Marti, Lizzie, Casey, and Nora are all in a car accident. Lizzie and Casey are the only two that survive. Now they have to suffer and cope with it all. Better summary inside! Please read and review! Disclaimer: I don't own anything!
1. Summary

**Summary: Marti, Lizzie, Casey, and Nora are all in a car accident. Casey suffers a minor concussion and Lizzie gets bound into a wheelchair. The McDonald-Venturi family has to suffer and cope with the troubles of the missing parts of their family. What will happen through it all? Will the family become closer or become further apart trying to deal?  
****  


* * *

****  
Okay, so there's the summary. Please review and tell me what you think about it and if you think I should continue it! Thanks! **

**xoxo,  
****Emaly**


	2. Chapter 1: The Pen

**Chapter 1- The Pen**

**Disclaimer- I don't own LWD.**

**Warning: Contains talk about drugs, nothing graphic.**

**Casey's POV**

"So, you guys excited for school to start again?" George asked us all at dinner.

We were just finishing our spring vacation, which wasn't good. I enjoyed it. I got time to sleep in late.

"Yeah, I guess," Derek said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Of course you are. You don't even do any work. You just sit behind the dumpster with your hockey buddies smoking--," I began but Derek slapped his hand over my mouth. I licked him and he shook it away.

"I smoke up the knowledge _after-school_ behind the dumpster," Derek recovered and smiled hastily.

George rolled his eyes at his son's stupidity.

"If you're stupid enough to go and fry your brain with drugs and nicotine, then, go ahead. It won't get you far," George warned Derek.

"We weren't smoking drugs, Dad. Casey's lying to you because she's a psycho," Derek sneered.

"I am not a psycho! And what about up in your room? Does George know about the--," he stopped me again.

"Damn it, Casey! We're done eating!" Derek said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me into the other room.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he whispered to me.

"Me?! I'm not the one who smokes drugs after school or has them hidden in my room," I pointed out and put my hand on my hip.

"Case, that's not the point! When you know a secret about someone, you keep it!" he yelled at me.

I ignore him and jogged up the stairs.

I walked into Derek's room and opened his sock drawer. I pulled out a little baggie. I quickly shut the drawer and walked out. As I walked out, I bumped into someone.

Derek.

"Casey, what were you just doing in my room," Derek questioned me.

"N--Nothing. I just left my…CD in there," I stuttered.

"Really? Then, what's behind our back," he turned his head aside.

"N--Nothing. I told you, it's just the CD."

"Then, let me see it," he raised his left eyebrow.

"Um…," before I had a chance to say anything else, he reached behind me and snatched the bag.

"What's wrong with you? Are you trying to get me in trouble?" he asked when he saw it.

"No! I just don't want you to ruin your life, Derek. I'm sorry if I care that you're a crack head!" I yelled, almost too loud.

"Shut up, loudmouth. And a crack head?! I'm not a crack head," he yelled back.

I felt bad for calling him that. Drugs were just some way of people dealing with things. Even though it was...life threatening.

"Fine! If you want to kill yourself, go ahead. I'm not going to stop you," I decided.

He just glared at me and slammed his bedroom door behind him.

"What was that all about," Edwin asked when he came up the stairs.

"Nothing. Derek's just in a bad mood," I covered. I didn't want to, but if I told, Derek would get in trouble…which would result in me getting in trouble…by him.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

**The Next Day**

Derek hadn't talked to me since yesterday. I guess he was still mad I called him a crack head and went through his room.

"Why are you guys all dressed up?" Edwin asked as he came down the stairs. Derek came down behind him and he gave me a you're-such**-**an-idiot glare.

"We're going out," I answered him.

"George! Us girls are going out shopping! We'll be back in a little bit!" Nora yelled up the stairs.

"Is this what they call a girl's night out?" Marti asked as she climbed in the front seat.

"Yep. After we're done shopping, we can go out to eat," Lizzie told her.

They drove for a little bit and then it started to rain and lighting and thunder out.

"Damn! This weather's horrible. We should've planned this for tomorrow," Nora said, titling her head to turn on the windshield wipers.

"Mommy, you said a swear!" Marti shouted in a sweet voice.

Nora stopped the car and looked at Casey and Lizzie, who were just as shocked.

For the first time in 3 years, Marti had called her Mommy.

Nora started to drive again, still surprised but had a smile on her face.

"Yes, Marti. I did," she smiled.

Nora stuck one hand in her purse while keeping the other on the steering wheel. She pulled out a pen and a pad of paper.

"Case, why don't you write down a list of places to go out to eat?" Nora suggested. She dropped the pen.

"Damn!" she shouted again.

"Mommy!" Marti giggled.

"Sorry, Marti," Nora smiled.

The road looked clear, so Nora bent down to pick up the pen.

She reached around and still couldn't find it.

"Mom! Watch out!" Casey shouted.

A deer ran into the middle of the street and Nora dodged it.

She swerved the car towards the other side of the road and the car slid on the wet pavement.

The car crashed right into a tree.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

**A/N- Short and…well, not so sweet! Originally, this was not going to be the first chapter, but my sister, Brianna (xoBriannaxo on FanFic) thought it would be better if I gave you guys an idea of what happened the day of the accident and then have the accident at the end. So, thanks to her! This story is going to have some drama! I hope you liked it! Please review so I can update! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2: Over

**Chapter 2- Over**

**Disclaimer- I don't own LWD.**

**Casey's POV**

I woke up in an all white room with a closed brown door. From the smell and sight, I could tell I was in a hospital. I tried getting up, but I was jerked back by an IV in my hand. I pulled it out. This caused a loud beeping sound to come from the machine. I sat in the hospital bed, waiting.

A doctor and 2 nurses rushed to my bedside. I didn't recognize the doctor, but I recognized the hospital.

"No, no, no. Don't get up, Casey. You're okay. Just lay back down," the nurse told me.

"What happened?" I questioned them all.

They ignored me and the older nurse took the IV and stuck it back in my hand. I felt a sharp and sudden pain in my hand and then in my head. I put my IV hand up to my head. The nurse gently placed my hand back on the blanket.

"Okay. If we tell you, you can't get all keyed up, understand? We need you to stay calm," the doctor paused and sighed. "You and Marti and Lizzie and Nora were all in a car accident."

I finally remembered the doctor. He was our family doctor.

"Oh my goodness! Where are they? Let me--," the doctor stopped my speaking. The nurses left the room.

"You have a minor concussion. Your heart isn't doing that good, either. Stay calm. You're absolutely fine. Now…Lizzie will never be able to walk again. And Nora and Marti…I'm sorry. Marti…she was thrown from the car. She died…instantly. Nora suffered…severe brain damage from when her head was…crashed into the windshield. We weren't able to save her, Casey. I'm so sorry," the doctor explained.

I was speechless. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. I shuddered at the thought of my baby sister and my mother being…gone. This couldn't be happening.

"Your stepbrothers and stepfather are here to see you. They said that your father will arrive shortly from his plane flight. I'll go let them know they can come into see you," the doctor said before getting up. He gave me a slight smile, and I looked down, in absolute shock.

Derek walked in first and his eyes were red. He'd been crying. I had never seen Derek cry. George and Edwin had tears in their eyes, too.

"Hey, Case," Derek walked over to me and embraced me in a hug. When he did this, it all hit me. My mother was gone. My little stepsister was gone. I began to cry. George and Edwin hugged me shortly after Derek let me go. We all just sat in absolute silence. After about 5 minutes of hush, a nurse appeared at the door.

"Someone is here to see you," she smiled, with a nod.

I figured it was my father and I wiped my tears. He didn't deal with tears that well.

I was surprised when I saw Lizzie…being wheeled in. Everyone grew pale and she looked down, in shame. As if she had let us all down.

"Hey, Liz," Edwin said, but he was looking down as he said it.

"Hi."

I glanced at her legs, even though I tried not to. They were still there…just not…functional. She looked at me. I looked away, quickly. We all sat in stillness.

"You have another visitor, Miss Casey," a nurse told me.

My father walked in and he just shook his head. He ran over to Lizzie and hugged her. They sat in a hug for almost 5 minutes. My dad got up and gave me a hug and told me that everything would be okay. But, I knew it wouldn't.

He shook hands with George, Derek, and Edwin.

The three Venturi's went home at nearly midnight and my dad left a little bit after so he could spend time with Lizzie and me. We both sat in silence when he was gone.

"Wow," Lizzie said.

"Yeah. Wow."

"Casey, I'm really confused right now," Lizzie shook her head. She started to cry.

"I know, Liz. I know," I sympathized.

"I can't do this. I mean, I can't believe Mom and Marti are…gone. It all happened so fast…," Lizzie looked down.

_**Flashback begins**_

"_Case, why don't you write down a list of places to go out to eat?" Nora suggested. She dropped the pen._

"_Damn!" she shouted again._

"_Mommy!" Marti giggled._

"_Sorry, Marti," Nora smiled. _

_The road looked clear, so Nora bent down to pick up the pen. _

_She reached around and still couldn't find it. _

"_Mom! Watch out!" Casey shouted. _

_A deer ran into the middle of the street and Nora dodged it. _

_She swerved the car towards the other side of the road and the car slid on the rain. _

_She crashed right into a tree._

_**Flashback ends**_

Lizzie shuddered in her wheel chair. She started to cry even harder than before.

I got up to hug her, not caring that the machine's beeped as I pulled out my IV's.

That night, I fell asleep in a chair and Lizzie in her wheel chair.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

We both left the hospital 2 days later. It was awkward. Being home and all. We had gotten flowers and balloons from people at school and our family. It was really thoughtful. As soon as George found out Lizzie's…situation, he went and bought a new car for easy access. Derek and Edwin had even built a ramp on our front door.

We got in the house and George helped Lizzie onto the couch.

"Thank you, guys. For the ramp and the car, I mean," Lizzie thanked them. I sighed and looked at her with my complete sympathy.

"You're welcome. We'll give you two some time alone, give us a shout if you need anything," George smiled before Edwin and Derek followed.

Lizzie and I stared at each other, sorrow in our eyes.

"Casey, I had so many wishes…and dreams," Lizzie shook her head and sniffled.

I nodded my head in agreement.

"I wanted to be a famous soccer player. The next Mia Hamm! Soccer was my one actual accomplishment. I'm not smart or--or pretty or funny or…anything. At least not anymore. I was...soccer. I know…it sounds weird, but for me…it was my life. Mom was my life. Marti was my life. My life…is over, Casey. It's over," Lizzie bawled her eyes out.

I started to cry, too and I hugged her.

She was right.

She was never going to be able to walk again. She couldn't run around the house with Marti at her heels, chasing her and pretending she was a cat. She couldn't run away from me and Edwin and Mom as we tried to figure out her latest crush or try and beat Derek or George in soccer.

She was in a wheelchair.

"Lizzie. You're smart, pretty, funny, and so much more. Your life isn't over. Your life is just beginning. You can do so many things in a wheelchair," I said, trying to make her feel better.

It didn't help. She just cried, she needed to cry.

"No, Casey. My life is over," she sobbed.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

**  
A/N- Okay. There's the second chapter. Thank you guys for the reviews. **

**I love them! :-D I hope you guys like this. It has some drama and trust me; this story will bring LOTS more of the drama. So, I hope you enjoyed. Please review so I can update :-) and who can resist a DASEY! **


	4. Chapter 3: Paul

**Chapter 3- Paul **

**Disclaimer- I don't own LWD.**

**Casey's POV**

It was Tuesday. Lizzie and I were going back to school. I was nervous. What if people said stuff about it? I brushed my worries away and focused on Lizzie.

She looked so sad. She had me help her with her clothes. She picked out her soccer uniform. She told me that she finally realized that she wasn't going to let a wheelchair stop her from playing. I didn't know what to say. I just nodded in encouragement, knowing she probably wouldn't play.

"So, Edwin. Are you going to be able to help Lizzie around school? If not, let me know, because I already called the school to let them now that you were," George asked him.

"Of course! I mean, yeah, sure," Edwin smiled.

"Derek, I need you to watch out for Casey today. The doctor said she might have some side effects of the concussion. Like prolonged headache, vision disturbances, dizziness, nausea or vomiting, impaired balance, confusion, memory loss, ringing ears, difficulty concentrating, sensitivity to light, or loss of smell or taste," George read from the paper the doctor had given him.

"Yep," Derek agreed.

I walked over to Derek. I wanted to talk to him about the day of the accident.

"Derek, I'm sorry," I said.

"Sorry? Why?" he looked at me confused.

"About the day of the accident. What I said to you and how I stole your…you know. I'm sorry, Derek. I should've just minded my business," I sighed.

"Don't worry about it, Case. It's fine. Let's just get to school," Derek brushed my apology away.

"Not until you promise not to do it anymore," I bit my lip as I said this.

"Fine, Casey. If it will shut you up, I'll stop," he promised.

There was something weird about him today but I nodded and George drove us all to school.

Lizzie, me, Edwin, and Derek all go to the same school. I wanted to stay with Lizzie the whole day. I figured it would be weird for her but Edwin promised to stick by her side. I trusted him and walked with Derek.

I walked over to my locker. It had a sign on it.

'Welcome back, Casey' it said.

How long had I been gone for?

My best friend, Emily, was there.

"Hey, Case," she said, softly and gave me a hug.

"Hey, Em," I greeted after our hug.

"I'm so sorry, Casey," she whispered.

"Its okay, Em. So, what'd I miss?" I asked, not wanting to talk about the accident to anyone.

Just as Emily was going to tell me, a finger tapped my shoulder. I turned around and it was my principal.

"Casey, may I see you, and possibly Derek, if you can find him, in my office in about 5 minutes," he asked me.

I nodded and he walked away.

"Alright, Em. I'll catch you later. I got to go find Derek," I said as I walked away.

I walked around until I got to his first class. I walked over to Sam, his best friend.

"Do you know where Derek is?" I asked him.

"He's out by the dumpster," Sam answered.

I sighed and walked out the back doors. I jogged over to the dumpster and walked around. Derek was standing there with something in his hand, laughing with his "drug buddies".

"Case, I'm so--," he started to say when he spotted me.

"You promised, Derek," I reminded him and walked away.

I went into the principal's office and he gestured for me to sit.

"Where's Derek?" he asked.

"Um…I couldn't find him," I lied.

"Oh, okay. I'll just get to him later. In the meantime, I have something for you…well, someone, actually," he informed me.

Through the door, walked one of the school's guidance counselor's.

"Casey, this is Paul. You're going to be seeing him for awhile. You _and _Derek" the principal informed me.

"Hello, Casey," Paul greeted me.

"Hello, Paul," I said, with a smile.

"So, we could get started now and you'll only miss your first class today," Paul looked at his watch and replied. I nodded and we walked to his office.

When we got in there, I plopped down on a big comfy chair in front of his desk.

"So…what do we talk about?" I said, as if I didn't know.

"Um…the, um…, the accident," Paul managed to sputter out.

"Oh. Well, there's really nothing to talk about. We crashed. There's nothing to discuss, Paul," I got up out of my seat.

"Casey, please sit and calm down. It'll be good for you to talk about it. You need to let it all out. It's not good to hold your feelings inside. It can lead to--," Paul began until the door interrupted him.

In walked the front desk secretary and she handed Paul a note. He read it over, with a nod.

"Okay, thank you," Paul smiled at her.

Just as I thought the door was going to close, Derek walked through the door.

I smelled marijuana as he walked past me to sit in the other chair. Paul must've smelled it too because his nose scrunched up.

"Hello, Derek," Paul greeted with a smile.

"Hey," was all Derek said. That was it. He didn't even look up.

"Okay, well, we should get to work. Seeing how you both come from the same home this should be quiet easy," Paul chuckled a little.

"Derek, how do you feel now that your sister and stepmother are…um, deceased?" Paul asked him.

He didn't answer right then. He tapped his fingers on Paul's table.

"How do you think I feel? I feel like crap! My little sister is dead, my stepmother is dead and my little stepsister is never going to walk again! And Casey needs to have heart surgery! How do you think I feel?" Derek blurted out with tears.

I stood up, shocked and confused.

**A/N- I hope you guys liked that. And no, Casey is not going to die. (Or is she?) I guess you'll just have to find out!Please click the little purple button to review! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 4: For You

**Chapter 4- For You**

**Disclaimer- I don't own LWD.**

**Casey's POV**

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

I stormed out of Paul's office. I ran to my locker

"Casey!" Derek yelled behind me. I ignored him and gathered my things. We still had a whole school day ahead of us but I didn't care.

I walked to the back doors, by Derek's drug dumpster and quietly opened them. Derek followed behind me.

"Casey! What the hell are you doing?!" he grabbed hold of my arm.

I shook it off and walked away.

"Casey, what is wrong with you? You can't skip school," he said, watching me walk through the school parking lot.

"Yes I can," I said, still walking.

"Go away," I said.

"No," he simply replied.

"Whatever. You're such an arrogant jerk."

He grabbed my arm again.

"Let…go," I demanded.

"No," he smirked.

"No?! I said…let…go…of…my…arm," I slowly repeated.

"What part of 'no' didn't…you…get," he mocked.

I suddenly realized what I was doing and headed back to school. I'm Casey MacDonald. I don't skip school…especially not because of Derek.

"Now where are you going?"

"Nowhere," I answered.

"School, apparently," he said.

"You said you would stop with the drugs, Derek! You promised me! And why didn't you tell me about the heart surgery," I asked him.

"Casey, I'm sorry. Telling you would've gotten you worked up. Look where we are now! I couldn't tell you, George told me that if I wanted to, I could. It was too hard to tell you, Casey. I love you too much to hurt you," he answered, almost in tears.

"And what about the drugs," I asked, in a calmer voice.

"It's my way of dealing with things," he simply answered.

"How? You were taking the drugs _before_ the accident! You're lying to me…again!" I walked away, finally reaching the school.

He waited to come after me. I was already in the hallway when he finally arrived. The door to Paul's office was open. I knocked, walked in, and sat down in a chair. Derek followed.

"So…," Paul smiled.

"Hi, Paul. How much time do we have left?" I asked, as if nothing had happened.

"Long enough for you two to explain that whole charade," Paul informed.

"Oh, that. Well, Casey and I just argue sometimes. Nothing new," Derek said.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me that my life was at risk! You're such an idiot!" I screamed, just as the bell rang.

"Okay. I will see you both tomorrow," Paul said.

I left, slamming the door in Derek's face.

"See ya, Paul," Derek said.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

"I got to go to some business meeting. I'll be back in a few hours. There's money on the table for food. Bye. Love you guys," George said, leaving immediately.

I wheeled Lizzie into the living room and helped her upstairs to her room.

I jogged back downstairs and saw Derek in his chair. I sat on the couch next to it.

"Casey, can you hand me the remote so I can watch the hockey game," Derek asked.

"_The hockey game? Isn't there anything better to watch than the hockey game," I asked._

"_Of course there is…but, I want to watch hockey."_

"_You're so stupid," I muttered under my breath._

"_Why don't you ask George or Edwin or Lizzie why they didn't tell you? Ask your dad! They all know! Why do you hate me, Casey?" Derek blurted out._

_Edwin, who was just coming from the kitchen, quickly headed upstairs._

"_Because Derek!" I yelled._

"_Because is not an answer!"_

"_Because Derek! I love you!" I shouted._

"_Really? I love you too, Casey." Derek suddenly got up and captured me in a kiss. _

"Casey! The remote. Can I have it?" Derek asked again.

I sat up from where I had momentarily dozed off. I imagined it. I didn't really love Derek. At least not enough to kiss him. I loved him as a stepbrother and only that way. I never kissed him. I imagined it.

I quickly got up and handed him the remote.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going to order pizza for dinner. Okay?" I asked, plopping back down on the couch.

"Yeah, sure," Derek waved me away.

"You want to order the food now?" Derek asked, a few hours later.

"Yeah. Where do you want it from?" I asked him, putting my hand to my head. I had a headache but I figured it was just stupid concussion side effects.

"I don't care. The pizza's all the same, Case," he told me. I rolled my eyes at his stupid remark. I walked upstairs to get the money George left us. As I walked, I started to feel dizzy. I collapsed down onto the stairs.

"Case?" Derek said as he got up. "Are you okay?"

He rushed over and helped me to the couch. I could feel the headache becoming worse.

"I'm dizzy…my head…it hurts…," I mumbled on and on, some words unintelligible.

"Alright…um…do you want me to call George?" Derek asked me.

I answered by throwing up in his lap.

"Um…I'll take that as I no. I got to go get some towels," Derek said, cringing as he stood up.

He came back with a roll of paper towels in his hand.

"How about you just go to sleep?" he suggested.

"What about the pizza," I questioned.

"I don't think either of us wants pizza right now," he replied. "I'll tell Liz and Ed to order it with the money by themselves."

"Are you going to stop taking drugs?" I asked him, still remembering part of earlier.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. I waited for answer.

"Yeah, I'll stop. For you…I'll stop," he promised.

I nodded my head and went to sleep. As I fell asleep, I felt Derek pull me closer to him. Being so close to him…feeling so safe…that's when I actually truly believed he'd stop….for me.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

**A/N- Aw. How sweet. But is he really going to stop? Who knows?! (I do!) Alright, please review so you can find out if he really is going to stop! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 5: Hope and Pray

**Chapter 5- Hope and Pray**

**Disclaimer- I don't own LWD.**

**Casey's POV**

I woke up in Derek's arms, sitting in his lap, my head resting on his bare chest. He wasn't awake yet so I coughed and he woke up.

"Morning," he greeted.

"Morning," I said, getting up.

"What time is it," Derek yawned.

I moved off of him and checked the time.

"The same time I'm always up at. We have 2 more hours until school so you should start to get ready," I said, running upstairs to get in the shower. My bathroom was being renovated so I had to use Derek's.

"Casey," Derek whisper-yelled at me. He grabbed me by my waist as I ran up the stairs, tickling me as I laughed.

"Sssh! You're going to wake someone up," Derek smirked, quickly running past me.

"Derek!" I tried not to yell as I got up. I was feeling better than I had been feeling the day before.

Just as I was making my way up there, I heard the phone ring.

"Who the hell is calling this early," I heard Derek say from the bathroom. I shushed him before answering it.

"Hello?"

"Case? Hi. It's George. Listen, I never came home from that meeting last night. I was caught in the weather and I didn't want to drive in it. I'm on my way now. I should be there in an hour or so," he told me.

"Oh. Okay. See you then," I said before hanging up.

I ran upstairs, into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I walked into Derek's room, hearing the shower. I figured he was in it. I opened the door and Derek was standing there. And he was completely naked. I stood there for a moment. I finally realized the situation and I quickly slammed the door.

"Oh my god, I am so stupid," I said to myself.

20 minutes passed before he finally came out of the shower. He brushed passed me, flicking water as he passed by. I rolled my eyes. I got in and out as quick as possible. He was sitting on my bed when I walked in my room.

"I need to talk to you," Derek said.

"Um…does this really look like a good time?" I said, pointing to myself.

"Right. As soon as you're ready, just knock on my bedroom door," Derek said as he got out.

I got dressed as quick as I could, anxious to hear what he had to tell me. I knocked on his bedroom door and he told me to come in.

"What'd you want to talk about," I asked, plopping down onto his bed.

"Um…last night. Are you okay and everything?" Derek asked me, staring deep into my eyes. As I started back, for the slightest moment, I thought he was cute. As soon as we broke apart from our gaze, the thought was quickly forgotten. That's when I remembered my dream from last night. I had kissed him. _I _had kissed _Derek._

"Yeah. I'm fine," I answered. "Is that all?"

As I asked him that, he looked like he had more to tell me. His face had determination and hesitation. I waited for an answer.

"Yeah. That's all," Derek responded.

I left the room and I ran right into George.

"Hi George," I smiled.

"Hi Casey."

I headed into my bedroom.

"I don't like Derek. I would never kiss him. I don't like him," I told myself. As I tried and tried to reassure myself, it just made it worse.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

The first part of the morning came so quickly. I was sitting in Paul's office during my free period. Derek was sitting next to me; all of us were completely silent. Paul broke the silence.

"So, have you two resolved your conflict?" he asked.

"Yeah," we both answered at the same time.

"Okay. That's good. I think we should discuss the accident for a little bit."

When Paul said this, Derek and I both looked at each other, both unsure if we wanted to.

"Okay…," I answered.

"Um…have either of you felt depressed or did you feel a sudden urge to do something reckless," Paul asked us.

"A little depressed but wouldn't you be?" I told him.

Derek didn't' answer. I sat in the chair, wondering if he would say anything about the drugs.

"Derek takes drugs," I quickly said as I moved my chair further away.

Paul sat with a curious look on his face. Derek turned and looked at me.

"You're such a bitch Casey!" Derek screamed at me before storming out.

Paul was taken back by Derek's grammar.

"It's okay. It was only a matter of time before he was mean to me again," I smiled, trying to assure Paul.

I was pretty sure our session was over.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

After leaving Paul's office, II walked the halls, anxiously looking for Derek. I was really hoping he was going to stop with the drugs. I only told Paul because I thought he could help Derek get through it all.

I guess not.

"Derek!" I shouted in the hallway. There weren't many kids but the ones that were still in the hall, looked at me. I ignored the stares.

"Derek!" I shouted a second time.

Just then, our principal came out of his office.

"Casey, please stop yelling in the hallway.

"Derek, come back here," I ignored my principal as I said this.

"Casey! Come into my office this instant!" the principal shouted.

Derek walked out of the back doors and I turned my head to look at my principal. He was standing there, a stern look on his face and his head was shaking back and forth. I decided to follow Derek.

I was already going to be in trouble for shouting in the hall. What's one more offense? I would just get a detention.

Derek was outside; his friends were sitting by the dumpster with him. I almost started to cry when I saw him over there. He wanted to just ruin his life. Just like that. I walked over and was about to yell at him but he quickly turned around, a fierce look upon his face.

"Are you happy now?" he shouted at me. He pulled something out of his pocket. It was a little baggie with drugs in it.

"I'm giving back the drugs. I had already planned on it and then you went and busted me to Paul. Thanks Casey. Thanks a lot," Derek yelled at me before handing the baggie to a boy who had his hand out, waiting impatiently.

"Derek. I didn't…," I shouted after him. I didn't even know what to say.

All I could was hope and pray Paul kept his mouth shut about what I had said. That's all I could do. Hope and pray.

**A/N- Well, he finally stopped. But is he going to get in trouble all because of Casey? Let's hope not! Hope you liked it! Please review and then you'll find out! :-)**


	7. Chapter 6: Trouble

**Chapter 6- Trouble**

**Disclaimer- I don't own LWD.**

**Casey's POV**

I sat in the principal's office the next day, the last place I wanted to be. He paced back in forth of me and kept glancing at me.

"I don't know what to say. I never would've expected you to skip school Casey. Now, I'm taking into consideration your um…your situation. I am going to go easy on you and let you off with a warning. Please don't do it again. If you do, I'll have no choice but to inform your…guardian," he told me.

"Thanks. I really appreciate this. I'm sorry and I won't do it again," I apologized, not really caring.

"Okay. You can go now," he told me. "Oh yes. Paul isn't here today so you won't need to go to his office during free period."

"Okay," I said.

I left the office and walked to my locker. As soon as I opened it, a note fell out.

It said:

_To: Casey_

_From: Derek_

I sighed. Derek hadn't spoken to me since the day before and I wondered what he needed.

I opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Casey,_

_I feel bad for calling you a bitch. I shouldn't have been doing any of that in the first place. I really want you to forgive me._

_Love, Derek_

Even though it was short, I was still glad he was considerate enough to send me a letter. I set off to find him. His next class was history and that's where I headed.

I walked into the classroom and saw him sitting with Sam.

"Hey Derek," I smiled.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked.

"Um…I just want to thank you for the letter and I wanted to tell you that I--," Casey began to say until Derek started to speak.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What are you talking about? What letter? I never gave you a letter," Derek replied.

He turned to Sam, whose face was red and was looking down.

"But then…," I whispered, confusion spreading over me. Just then, I saw Sam and the way he looked.

"Sam? Did you…," that was all I had to say for Sam to give in.

"I just thought maybe…I don't know," Sam shrugged.

"Whatever Sam. It doesn't matter Casey. I never gave you that so none of it matters," Derek told me.

"But Derek--," I said before Derek put up his hand, signaling for me to stop speaking.

"But nothing. I don't care. I didn't send you the letter so go away," Derek said.

Oddly, I listened. I walked out and walked to my next class. I don't know why I listened. It was _Derek._ I never listened to him. I waved away the confusion and annoyance and tried as hard as I could to enjoy the rest of my day.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

I got home and Derek was still ignoring me. We were the only two people that were home and I was following him everywhere he went.

"Casey! Stop following me!" he shouted in my face.

"We need to talk."

"About what? There is nothing to talk about Casey! I was finally starting to think that I could trust you and then you went and did that! How could you tell Paul? Do you realize just how much trouble I could get in? I could get suspended or expelled! What if he says something to the school police?!" Derek yelled. His face was red and I backed away, somewhat scared.

"I--I'm sorry. I didn't mean to try and get you in trouble. I was just trying to help you," I murmured. I started to cry and he rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Whatever Casey," he said to me before leaving the house.

Why was I so stupid sometimes?

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

The next day at school was boring. Paul wasn't there again and I was beginning to wonder why. Derek was still ignoring me and I didn't like it. I felt bad. I didn't want him to be and at me. Telling Paul was a big, stupid mistake. I never wanted to take him ignore me like that.

I walked into second period. Derek and I had the same class. I saw him sitting with Sam. I had an urge to walk over and try and reason with him but he'd probably just get mad again. I sat throughout the whole class, dreading the next. It was the other class I had with Derek. I really wanted to talk to him. We had a 5 minute break before third period so I decided to corner him.

"What do you want from me Casey," Derek sighed.

"I want to talk to you," I said. I grabbed him tightly by the arm and pulled him into an empty classroom.

"What?"

"I don't care if you don't' forgive me. Just shut up and listen. I didn't want to try and get you in trouble. I just thought if I told someone it would help you stop," I began.

"But Casey--," Derek tried to say. I put a finger over his lips and he gave me a you-better-not-do-that-again look.

"My turn Derek. Hush. I just wanted to help you, not hurt you. So if you don't want to forgive me, I'll understand but you'll have to sooner or later," I finished. He stood there, staring at me.

"Fine. I forgive you," he sighed at me.

"Thank you so much Derek! I felt horrible about it," I told him. I hugged him and he hesitated at first but then hugged me back.

Just then, the bell rang. We both walked off to class.

Throughout third period, I smiled at him. He'd roll his eyes but very once in awhile give me a smirk. I was glad that he finally gave up and forgave me.

There were five minutes left in class when there was a knock on the door. The door was shut so no one could see who it was. The teacher walked over and nodded her head as the person spoke.

Out of the doorway, walked Paul. I shuddered at the sight and prayed that he didn't say either of our names. I glanced at Derek and saw that his face had turned pale.

"Derek, Paul needs to speak with you," our teacher said. I was worried. Derek looked over at me and I quickly looked away. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw him flash me a look of hate. I looked down and watched as he walked out of the room with Paul. I felt horrible and I couldn't imagine how much trouble I had gotten Derek in.

**A/N- I had that planned out for awhile. I really hope you liked it. Please review to find out what happens!**


	8. Chapter 7: That was Then, This is Now

**Chapter 7-That was Then, This is Now**

**A/N-Sorry it's been such a long wait! I really have tried and I am definitely going to start getting my updates back to regular… I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own LWD.**

**Derek's POV**

I walked into Paul's office and sat in a chair.

"We really need to discuss this situation. Everything is confidential and I am the only one aware of the situation," Paul told me.

I shuddered at the thought of Nora and my dad knowing that I _used _to do the drugs.

"Well, does it really matter? I stopped doing them," I replied.

"I know that Derek. But we need to discuss before. Why were you doing them in the first place? Was it the accident? Did you start after or before the accident?"

"Before," I answered.

"Okay. Why?"

"I don't know. I guess I just…I don't know," I shrugged.

"Were you depressed? Was it because of your sisters? Or your brother? Your father? You mother? Your stepmother?"

"I don't know. Finals were coming up and I was a little stressed so a friend offered me some pot. I took it and I liked it. I guess it just kind of stuck," I told him.

It was the truth.

Suddenly, the bell rang and I leaped up from the chair. I barreled out the door so quickly that I walked right into someone. Casey.

"Oh, Derek! I was just coming to look for you. I'm so sorry. I never thought I would get you in so much trouble. I just really wanted---."

I walked away before Casey could finish speaking.

"Derek. Derek! Derek, come on! I said I was sorry! Derek, please just--."

There was no point. I was already gone.

Casey didn't take a hint and she kept running after me. I got to my car and she ran over and almost knocked me down.

"Stop ignoring me like this Derek!" she screamed at me.

"Yeah? And why the hell should I do that?" I screamed back.

"You know why!"

"No I don't! Why don't you tell me?!?"

"Because! You have no idea what I'm going through!" Casey shouted again. This time, she dropped down to the floor and leaned against the car, crying.

"You have no idea," she repeated softly.

Oh shit. I felt the stupidest jerk in the world.

"I'm sorry Casey," I said as I dropped down next to her. I helped her up and then hugged her. I let her cry into my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Casey," I whispered.

**----DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY----**

We both walked into the house and Casey ran for her room.

George looked at me, confused. "Did she have a bad day?" George asked.

"I'm going to go talk to her," I sad. I walked up the stairs and knocked on Casey's door.

I heard a weak 'come in' and I opened the door. She was lying on her bed, her head in her pillow. I laid down next to her and wrapped her in my arms.

"I'm sorry Derek. We're both going through the same thing. I'm sorry I was such and insensitive jerk," she said, her voice muffled.

I switched sides so that we were facing each other. I looked into her deep blue eyes.

"You weren't being a jerk. You were just watching out for me," I told her.

She closed her eyes and moved closer to me. I laid on my back and she put her head on my chest. I pulled a blanket over us and fell into a deep sleep with her.

**----DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY----**

I woke up the next morning and saw Casey still wrapped in my arms. I got up, trying not to disturb her but I failed at that.

"Derek? What time is it?" she said as she abruptly sat up.

"It's 10:30."

"Ohmygosh. We're late for school!" Casey shouted.

"No. It's Saturday," I told her. She looked confused at first but the smiled.

"Oh."

I went downstairs and found a note on the table by the front door.

'_We went out to breakfast. There's some money on the table so you two can go grab a bite to eat._

_From: George, Lizzie and Edwin'_

"What's it say," Casey startled me as she came down the stairs.

"They went out to breakfast. There's money on the table so that we can go get something to eat," I informed her.

"Oh. Okay. I guess I'll go get dressed."

**----DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY----**

**Nobody's POV**

Derek and Casey had gotten back from breakfast and Casey walked up the stairs and into her bedroom. She looked over at her calendar.

"Wait a second. Today's April…2. My birthday," Casey said to herself. Something finally hit her. "Nobody even remembered."

Casey collapsed onto her bed and sighed.

-**DASEY-**

Casey walked down the stairs.

Derek greeted her at the bottom of the steps.

"Um…I forgot my wallet. I was just wondering if you would go back to the restaurant with me," Derek lied.

"Um…yeah sure," Casey agreed. She grabbed her coat and they both left.

Derek walked slowly behind Casey.

"We're leaving right now," he said into his cell phone with a wide smile on his face.

-**DASEY-**

The drive to the restaurant normally took 15 minutes there and fifteen minutes back but Derek was driving unusually slow. He was now taking 30 minutes to get there and 30 minutes to get back.

"I can't believe that I had my wallet the whole time!" Derek smiled as he spoke.

"Neither can I," Casey said, a little agitated.

"So what are you doing you doing later on?" Derek asked.

"_Oh, I don't know. Hopefully you assholes will finally remember my damn birthday!" _Casey thought to herself.

"Nothing probably."

And with that, the whole rest of the drive was silent.

-**DASEY-**

Derek got out of the car and ran over to Casey's side. As soon as she was out of the car, he showed her the blindfold.

"Here. Let me put this on you," he told her.

He whirled her around and she didn't have time to protest. He led her towards the door and when he opened it, he turned the light on and snatched the blindfold off.

"Surprise!" shouted a huge crowd of people.

Casey smiled and turned to Derek. She hugged him and he was slightly surprised.

"Thanks Derek," she whispered in his year.

She let go and went on to greet her friends and family.

The party lasted until 10:00 and Casey was tired by then. She had insisted on helping to clean up.

Soon after, Derek pulled her to the side. He handed her a folded up piece of paper.

"Here. You might want to read that in private though," Derek told her. Casey walked outside to her hammock in the front yard. She sat down and opened the letter and started to read it.

"_Casey,_

_Well, for starters, happy 18__th__ birthday! I have waited years for this moment. You are a beautiful and intelligent girl Casey and I love you more than anything. When you go off to college, I know you'll do wonderful and that you'll make me proud. There is another version of this letter and I pray you're not reading this. I wrote this letter on the off chance that I passed away and wasn't there to see you become a woman. I hope and know you will follow your dreams. Everyone is so proud of you and I hope you shoot for the stars. I know you will. Send my love to Lizzie; I know she's going to do great things too. _

_Love, Mom_

_P.S. I love you._

Casey laid down and tears rolled off her cheeks. Derek cam outside and walked over to the hammock and laid down next to her. He put his arm over her shoulder.

"Hey," he whispered to her.

"Hey," she whispered back. "Thanks for this. Everything. It was really great. It was exactly how I wanted to spend my 18th birthday."

"No problem. I just wanted you to have a good birthday. Considering…you know. George told me he wanted me to give it to you, so…"

"Well, thanks. I had a lot of fun."

Derek reached in his pocket.

"Um…here. I got this for you," he said as he handed her a little gift bag.

"Oh Derek. You didn't--."

"Don't worry about it. You deserve it. I would've given it to you earlier at the party but I just didn't want everyone making a huge deal."

Casey took one of the little boxes out of the pink bag. She opened the box and was surprised to see a gold necklace with her name on it.

"Oh Derek! It's beautiful! I love it!" Casey said. She threw her arms around Derek and he smiled.

"Before you get too excited, open the other box."

Casey reached into the bag and pulled out the other box. She opened it and pulled out a matching gold bracelet with her name engraved in a gold heart.

"Turn the heart over," Derek told her.

Casey turned it over and once again saw something engraved in it.

"_Happy 18__th __Casey. Love you, Derek."_

Casey wanted to cry and she tried as hard as she could to hold back the tears.

Thank you Derek." She wrapped her arms around him and he hugged her back. "You made this the best birthday ever."

Derek smiled to himself.

"I love you," she told him as they still hugged.

"I love you too Case," he whispered into her ear.

They both smiled as they hugged each other.

Casey had to think positively. No more negative thoughts. Casey was going to have to start living in the moment and stop thinking about the past. Because that was then and this was now.

A/N- I just thought I'd end that on a little Dasey moment. Originally, I wanted to have a little kiss but not just yet! :-D I hope you guys like it. Please review and tell me what you think :-D


	9. Update Notice

Okay. I am so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. This is NOT a new chapter BUT I have two chapters already finished and I am starting a third one. I PROMISE! :) I have had terrible writer's block but I finally had some ideas to incorporate into my story. I want to update but I feel like nobody is going to read it :( Soooo, please let me know if I still have any of you devoted readers. I sure hope so! Thanks :)


End file.
